Fever
by siredmoonshine
Summary: Auron/Tidus3  Tidus reminisces on events.


Fever

Auron/Tidus3

'The city that never sleeps. That's where you and I lived. That houseboat that I grew to hate so much because of my drunkard of a dad and my depressed mother after his death lay there on the sea. I used to hate having to wake up in the morning and realizing that yet another day was gonna be filled with criticisms and yelling and tears. But the day that dad vanished the load was lifted from my shoulders, but now another burden was put upon me: my depressed mother. She died because of you, you know that Dad! She couldn't live without you and she would have rather joined you in death than take care of her 7 year old son…

I was so alone. I was treated like a specimen in a petting zoo always bombarded by questions and me taking after my Dads blitzball playing legacy. I love blitzball I really do, and I always will…but the loneliness wouldn't let me enjoy any of the fruits in life. But then…something wonderful happened.

You came into my life. You were my savior though not a man of many words. Your appearance startled me at first but I grew to it and now whenever I see your shadow or sense your presence it's an aura of warmth and comfort that signified that everything was going to be alright.

I'm now seventeen; ten years have passed and I've grown to know the meanings behind every move you made (or lack of movement). You understood me and I understood you. I always wanted to tell you how much you meant to me in words but I was always afraid that you would abandon them and shelter yourself from me in order for me not to get hurt. But Auron, I never got the chance now did I?

Here you are, in my arms kissed by the death, a kiss that was stolen from me. You died Auron and you've left me…and I'm alone once more.'

Auron closed the door behind him and called out Tidus's name. Silence. "He must be out partying again or something; did he have another blitz game?" He muttered to himself. He crept to Tidus's room and slowly creaked open the door. Auron's face was immediately showered in alarm as he made his way to Tidus's bedside. "Auron…" he groaned in his sleep groping the sheets madly, clearly enduring some horrific nightmare. "Auron please don't leave me…I'm sorry I didn't protect you, I let you die for my sake. Auron I'm so sorry. Please come back", he spoke in soft whispers, perspiration falling down his cheeks and causing his cheeks to fluster.

"Auron…come back" Auron placed the back of his hand upon Tidus's forehead and felt the burning sensation course through his skin.

"He's sweltering but I don't know what to do", Auron's eyebrows furrowed with concern. He tried finding some wet towels to cool him down but they were to no avail.

"Tidus, listen to me, I'm right here. I'm your guardian remember, I would never leave you. Now please wake up…"

He grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it up to the bedside and ran his hands over Tidus's arms attempting to soothe him with his touch and it seemed to ease his pain. Tidus had ceased murmuring in pain and his temperature was starting to decline. Auron ran his fingers over Tidus's hand before taking hold of it and intertwining his fingers with Tidus's. 

"Tidus you mean more to me than you will ever know. You keep me going you really do. Now is not the time for you to die on me like this, please don't leave me" Auron dug his head into Tidus's chest letting tears run loosely across Tidus's soft skin. And as if by a miracle Tidus managed to respond.

"Auron…?" his eyes lazily opened as he noticed his hand enveloped with Aurons'. He suddenly sat up surprised by the intimacy that Auron was displaying to him and were those…tears coming out of Auron's eyes? "Auron…are you ok—" , but his last word was cut short as Auron took the young boy into his arms, stroking his blonde hair.

"Tidus don't you ever do that to me again." He held him closer and as Tidus heard those words his ears and cheeks began to heat up. Tidus returned the embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay Auron, I dreamt that you had died for me and that I was all alone and you had left me. I didn't know how I was going to go on without you. You mean so much to me…"

Auron lessened the embrace just enough so he could take in the young boys flustered face. "I would never leave you, even in death." And then Auron performed an action that Tidus had never expected to occur. Auron took his hand and pushed back the strands that were sticking to his perspired face, thumbed his cheeks, and lifted his chin so that they could see each other eye to eye.

"Tidus, close your eyes" Tidus didn't hesitate as he wrapped his arms tightly around Auron as Auron did likewise before capturing him in an ethereal kiss. It was a touch that they both longed, a sense of security that Tidus had always known Auron would provide for him when he was at his lowest and for Auron a sense of love that he had never felt so strong for someone. Auron's lips were trickles of happiness on Tidus's lips as they both adjusted themselves in the bed to embrace each other as they both glowed in the moonlight falling upon them. "Auron, I love you so much"

"Tidus…" Auron uttered before realizing that the young boy had fallen asleep in his arms…a moment he would give up Zanarakand for.


End file.
